Truth, Dare, or Blow?
by LoveSnivellus
Summary: Hermione is playing what she thought to be only an R rated game of truth or dare with her friends, but what happens when Ginny proposes a dare that turns it into NC17? ONESHOT, PWP, StudentHermione!


**Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. The plot is the only thing the belongs to me **

"Truth or dare?" asked Harry. Hermione contemplated it, and replied.

"Dare"

Ginny whispered something into Harry's and giggled.

"Come on Harry, you know that she's that best"

"Alright, Hermione, I dare you to give Snape a blow job"

"Are you serious!?" exclaimed Hermione, acting as if she were actually disappointed at this. But nobody knew about her little crush on the potions master except for Ginny. _Ooohhh, so that's why she said it, touché Ginny, touché. _"How am I going to pull that off!?"

"Well, you can make sure that you get a detention. He could "catch" you out after curfew. Here, take the map" said Harry as he handed her the marauders' map. "Look and see where he is patrolling"

"Fine," said Hermione as she located him in the dungeons, and winked at Ginny, "You are one sick fuck, Harry."

"You would know" laughed Harry.

Hermione chuckled as she walked out of the portrait, and made her way down to the dungeon corridor that Snape was patrolling. When she heard Snape approaching, she pulled out her earring and threw it on the floor. When she bent down to pick it up, she gave her beloved potions master a nice view up her skirt. She heard the professor stop walking and stand there for a few seconds, and then,

"Miss Granger, what are you doing down here? Out of bed, after curfew, in the dungeons, and on the floor? My my, this is an interesting situation." He added sarcastically.

"Well, I thought that I would pay you a visit, and the reason why I'm on the floor," she said while putting in he earring, "Is because I dropped my earring"

"Oh yes, your earring just happened to fall out. And why exactly do you want me to pay you a visit, I know that I assigned an essay, but I thought that you would at least wait until class to turn that in. Please do tell."

"I'm here, because I wanted to do this," She said as she grabbed him by his robes, and kissed him roughly. It took Snape a second or two to react to this, it wasn't at all what he expected. When he finally came around, he pushed her off of him roughly.

"Miss Granger, what THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YO ARE DOING!? What would EVER give you the idea that I WOULD EVER want to kiss you!?"

"This," she said huskily as she grabbed his surprisingly hard erection through his robes and gave it a squeeze.

"Oh fuck" He said with a groan.

She kissed him again, this time meeting no resistance. Snape broke the kiss only to pull Hermione into the empty potions classroom. He pulled her into him by her hips, and kissed her deeply. Their tongues battled for dominance, and while Snape pinned her against the wall, he pulled off her shirt revealing a black lacey bra. Hermione maneuvered herself so that Snape was pinned against the wall this time, and began on his coat. Once she was done, she pulled his white shirt out of his pants, and unbuttoned it. Snape mad a movement to take off his coat and shirt, but Hermione stopped him.

"Leave the coat on, I _love_ it."

"You're a kinky one, aren't you?"

"Oh yes"

Snape kicked off his shoes, and Hermione began to take off his pants, revealing green silk boxers. She smirked _well, he is_ the _Slytherin. _She pulled his pants down to his ankles, and rubbed his erection through his boxers.

"Oh fuck, Miss Granger!"

"Do you like that _professor_?" Hermione pulled down his boxers, and let them pool around his ankles in addition to his pants. Snape was surprisingly hard. _Wow, he really is a man,_ she thought as she licked her lips. She began stroking the entire length of his cock, and Snape moaned.

"Who knew that such delightful sounds could come from your mouth _professor_." After a few more strokes, Hermione took him in to her mouth and began to suck. She moaned, causing vibrations up and down his length, grabbed the back of his thighs, and began to rub his backside. She continued rubbing, and sucking him, taking his whole erection into her mouth, and pulling all the way to the very tip.

"I'm… so…. cloooose" Moaned Snape. With that, Hermione removed one of her hands from his backside to cup and squeeze his balls. After a few moans, and involuntary bucks, Snape came, shooting his seed down her throat. Hermione kept sucking, until she had emptied him completely.

"Well, you didn't earn the Head Girl position for nothing," panted Snape "now, it's your turn" Snape kicked off his pants that were pooled around his ankles, and brought Hermione to the front of the classroom, and laid her down on his desk so the her legs dangled off the edge. He started kissing his way up her legs, when he got to her inner thighs, he lingered after each kiss. He hooked his finger on her lacey black underwear that matched her bra, and pulled them down. He inhaled her sickly sweet aroma, and smirked.

"My my, if I ever doubted if you were ready, this would answer it" he said after seeing how wet she was. Snape began his assault, licking the entire length of her folds in one slow stroke. His mouth latched onto he clit, and he took a playful lick.

"Oh gods, professor!"

"Snape pushed one of his fingers into her, still licking her clit. She started to buck into his face. He added one more of his long fingers, and flicked her clit relentlessly. Hermione began to quiver, and Snape, noticing that she was close, nipped her clit and thrust his fingers deep.

"OH YES, YES, PROFESSOR!"

She came, bucking into his face, while he still lapped at her clit and thrust his fingers into her until he was positive she had come down from her euphoric high. After regaining some bit of her senses, Hermione noticed that Snape was hard again.

"This is far from over professor"

"I wouldn't doubt it, you are always thorough in everything you do Miss Granger"

She got down from the desk, wobbled a bit (earning a chuckle from Snape), and pushed him down onto his chair. She got on top of him, and began teasing him, rubbing her folds over the tip of his cock. Snape began to moan, but Hermione kept teasing him. After a while, Snape grew impatient, grabbed her by the hips, and pulled her down onto him, filling her to the hilt.

"Oh, professor" moaned Hermione.

Snape stared thrusting upward with all the force he could manage, as Hermione dropped onto him each time he thrust. She started grinding him roughly. They kept this pace up for a while, both equally pleased with how rough it was. Snape found the spot within Hermione in which she could never find with anyone else. He kept thrusting, not giving in to his own needs, just thrusting in a brain-melting rhythm, while Hermione met him on each and every thrust.

"Oh fuck! Yes, yes, yes, YES, PROFESSOR!"

Hermione started convulsing, overwhelmed with pleasure, while Snape kept thrusting through her seemingly never ending orgasm. With a final trust, he buried himself deep with in her and came hard.

"Oh fuck, yes!" he moaned.

"That was amazing" panted Hermione

"Yes it was, however… Detention for inappropriate language in front of a professor. Who knew your mouth was so…. eclectic with its talents."

"Yes, well, there are many things you don't know about me professor"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What took you so long 'Mione?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, we were matching the map. What were you two doing against the wall, on his desk, and in his chair?" said Ginny with a chuckle and a wink, "The dare was just a blowjob"

"Hermione, that's just wrong," said Harry, "I mean… just wrong"

"Yeah, well, you were the one who sent me down there. You sent me to give a man a blowjob, oh yes, to a man, and what a man he is…" replied Hermione, "Now, Ron, truth or dare?"


End file.
